


A Library Affair

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Penelope has a night rendezous with a Hufflepuff.





	A Library Affair

**A Library Affair**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a Penelope Clearwater/Cedric Diggory one. Takes place in Penny’s seventh year so she’s Head Girl and Cedric’s sixth year and he’s a prefect.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

Penny felt her back hit the bookshelf behind her. She gasped as she felt his lips on her neck.

“Oh gods” she moaned.

Cedric Diggory grinned as he kept up his oral assault on Penny’s neck. The two have been sneaking around for quite a few months. It all started a few days after the first term began. Penny was pissed at her boyfriend Percy for being, well, Percy. She needed to blow off some steam and she found it in Cedric. Their first time was in the Prefect’s bathroom. It was intense, hot and passionate. Afterwards though they parted ways thinking it was just a one time thing. But both kept craving it. They met up for their second time after a prefects meeting and they ended up doing it in a nearby broom closet.

So far they haven’t been caught at all and they were enjoying the excitement of sneaking around. They felt like little kids again.

Penny loved it since Percy was a stick in the mud and the first time between the two was their sixth year and it wasn’t romantic, passionate or anything of the sort at all. Percy had no creativity at all. He did it in a mechanical fashion and left her hanging. Hell, he didn’t even last very long. He squirted and then was out like a light. After that sex between them was far in-between and Penny had gotten herself off by hand, spells and toys. But this year she knew she’d not be able to go about it the same way.

As for Cedric, he was young teenage male with a willing hot woman who wanted to have sex with him. How could he ever turn that down?

“Cedric, enough foreplay. I am so fucking wet. Stick it in me” Penny moaned.

Her hand had unzipped Cedric’s pants and fished out his hard member. She stroked it a few times to make sure it was truly rock hard. With her other hand she went under her skirt and pulled down her panties, which were soaking wet. She then aimed Cedric’s cock into her willing pussy. Cedric followed since who was he to say no to such a delectable witch. He pushed up and his spear lanced Penny’s quim.

Penny moaned as Cedric pumped in and out of her hot box.

“Oh Cedric, yes. Harder, faster. Fuck me” Penny moaned.

Cedric moved his hips back and forth, his dick sliding in and out of Penny’s slick tight pussy.

“Fuck, it feels so good. Harder, faster. I want you to fuck me so hard I’ll feel it for days” Penny growled.

And of course Cedric being the gentle-wizard he was obeyed Penny’s wishes and began really whale slamming in and out. Their hip bones hitting each other. It hurt a bit, but the pleasure blocked out any kind of pain at all.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes” Penny panted into Cedric’s ear.

Cedric groaned as he felt Penny’s pussy walls clench around him wanting his seed, but he wasn’t going to give up easily. He shifted and rotated his hips as he thrust back and forth. Penny was gripping the book selves so tight her knuckles were white. She was doing her own thrusts impaling herself onto Cedric harder and harder.

“Shit yes” Penny hissed as she climaxed.

Cedric grunted as he fired his load deep inside Penny. He wasn’t afraid of her getting pregnant since the potion all girls get for their monthlies were laced with anti-pregnancy potion. It was a good safe precaution just in case if this were to happen.

After taking some deep breaths they parted. Cedric put his used dick back into his pants and Penny straightened herself up.

“So when’s next time?” Cedric asked.

“Maybe a week or two. I’ll see when I can get away from Percy. He’s been clingy lately” Penny said.

Cedric nodded and kissed Penny before leaving. Penny waited a couple minutes then left herself.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right, well hoped you liked this one. I picked this pairing out of the air really and that’s why it was pretty short. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
